Por qué a mi
by la chica de los '50
Summary: -Y bien, con quien vas a casarte?- Había pasado gran parte de los últimos meses con el miedo de escuchar esa pregunta y aun no estaba segura de poder responderla por lo que lo único lógico que se le ocurría hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo,pero no estaba segura de poder escapar de los guardias...pero no perdería nada si lo intentaba verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Movía fuertemente su cadera en un movimiento rítmico de adelante hacia atrás empujando cada vez más profundo y comenzaba a jadear sonoramente la chica debajo de ella parecía comenzar a despertar al humedad de sus paredes le ayudaba a poder ir a la mayor profundidad posible, mientras el calor iba aumentando en su cuerpo y sus caderas tomaban mayor fuerza a cada embestida que daba, escuchó con claridad un profundo jadeo proveniente del cuerpo debajo de ella lo cual significaba que había despertado detuvo abruptamente sus caderas y procedió a repartir besos por la espalda de su acompañante recién despierta -que se supone estás haciendo?- le dijo aun con sueño mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas nuevamente pero esta vez en un pausado movimiento circular -me pediste te despertara temprano- sus palabras salieron ligeramente pausadas pues entre cada una de ellas reprimía los jadeos que deseaban salir debido al placer que comenzaba a sentir y una vez que termino de decirlo procedió a morderla en el cuello con mayor fuerza para contenerse -aahh no...no me refería a esto- hablaba entre gemidos resistiéndose a la tentación de comenzar a mover su caderas para sentir más,pero por mucho que intentara aguantar su cuerpo reaccionaba a la estimulación de la otra traicionandola, para que se iba mentir no es que no quisiese pero sabía que si empezaban así el día no iban a parar porque justo eso había pasado el día anterior! y por mucho que lo quisiera no podían darse el lujo de pasar tantos días seguidos solo haciendo eso, por lo que con más fuerza de voluntad comenzó a intentar separarse lo que llamo la atención de la chica que no paraba de mover la cadera -uummm no- dijo en tono de queja y con la voz ronca mientras la sujetaba rodeándole la cintura para retenerla y buscando imponerse a ella -si hacemos esto...aaahhh...no aremos nada hoy- aun intentaba resistirse como podía pues si cedía...bueno ni siquiera quería pensar en dicha posibilidad pues eso hecharia abajo su voluntad de resistirse ,pero sentír con claridad como las embestidas iban tomando un mejor ritmo y mas fuerza le nublaban la mente -No- dijo antes de moverse bruscamente consiguiendo separarse pero termino cayendo de la cama enredándose en las sabanas lo que consiguió hacer reaccionar a la otra que alarmada se bajo de la cama -Nico! Estas bien?- decía alarmada mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a levantarse - jeje ouch ouch, estoy bien,estoy bien- Nico hablo desde el piso antes de tomar la mano de la mas alta y sonreia ante el gesto de preocupación que lucia pues realmente la hacia ver linda -estas segura? Podemos llamar mmmmhhh- la mas baja la beso,silenciando a su demasiado linda y preocupona compañera que no se resistió y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla Nico se separo con sonrisa travieza y le hablo con tono jugueton -estas sin ropa~ - esto alarmó a la mas alta que se sonrojo y inmediatamente busco cubrirse con las sabanas -antes de que pudiese decirle algo la mas baja se le adelanto nuevamente -tomare un baño- y se apresuró al baño, la mas alta envuelta con las sabanas y aun ligeramente sonrojada se mordió el labio inferior pero al final sonrió -te prepararé el desayuno-

Nico se había relajado un buen rato bajo la regadera y ahora se encontraba secando su cabellera de color azabache, había buscado su ropa pero al no encontrarla simplemente tomo una de las camisas del closet, le quedaba algo grande pero no le molestaba, salio de la habitación rumbo al comedor a medio pasillo escuchó la puerta del departamento abriese y una alegre voz gritar -algo huele bien!- lo cual la alarmó de inmediato pues se suponía nadie debía saber estaba ahí por lo que apresuradamente camino hacia otra habitacion.

La joven que se había entretenido cosinando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas -ya estas lista?- preguntó sin girarse -porque a penas y termines el desayuno no voy a dejarte…-

-ara ara Interrumpimos?- al escuchar esa voz burlona se giro rápidamente encontrándose con una joven de ojos turqueza y cabello morado.

-Nozomi! Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no entres como si fuese tu casa-le dijo intentando no dejarse llevar por el panico

-lo siento, pero venia con Rin y- antes de que pudiese terminar de explicarse Umi la interrumpió acercándose mas a ella y preguntando alarmada

-donde esta Rin!?- Nozomi al tenerla tan cerca percibió un aroma sumamente particular lo que la hizo sonreir, al parecer su amiga peliazul comenzaba a divertirse.

Mientras tanto Rin se paseaba por una de las habitaciones dejándose guiar por su olfato -nya donde esta, que es eso que huele tan bien- cuando recién entro a la casa la pelinaranja de rasgos felinos había creído que ese rico aroma provenía de la cocina pero cuando estuvo mas cerca se dio cuenta que no era comida era algo mas y estaba totalmente decidía a encontrarlo.

Nico trago grueso estaba quedándose sin lugares para ocultarse pues la chica pelinaranja no le perdía la pista estaba a punto de cambiar a otra habitación cuando escucho la voz de Umi y la de otra chica venir desde ese lado por lo que se apresuro hacia la primer ruta de escape que vio…

Lamentablemente termino en el balcón y escuchaba las voces acercarse

-te digo que no hay nadie aquí-

-entonces no pasa nada si hecho un vistazo no?-

-huele tan bien nya- las voces se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca y la pelinegra se estaba quedando sin opciones, se dio un rápido vistazo, solo llevaba la camisa si la encontraban así se imaginaba el montón de problemas que tendría pero no había a donde escapar, buscaba desesperadamente el que hacer y se le ocurrió la peor idea pero no tenia mas opción,lo mas rápido que pudo cruzo al balcón del apartamento vecino que para su suerte no quedaba tan separado una vez que termino de cruzar para su siete la puerta corrediza estaba abierta por lo que se apresuro a entrar y suspiro aliviada mientras cerraba los ojos -salvada- dijo para si misma en tono bajo -ahora tengo que busc- se quedo a media frase pues al abrir los ojos se encontro con una chica de piel blanca totalmente desnuda y ojos azules que se encontraba secándose el cabello con una toalla

-y bien, que tenemos aquí?- le hablo la chica de rubios cabellos,y después le dedico una sonrisa que habría hecho caer a cualquiera, en ese momento Nico se pregunto como podía tener tan mala suerte y no tenia ni idea de como saldría de esta.

 **Nota del autor**

 **Chan chan chaaaaan!**

 **Quería actualizar en empaque pequeño pero me ganó la tentasion con este! En fin! Aun no estoy del todo segura sobre que rumbos tomara esta historia, por lo que estoy abierta a sugerencias y criticas constructivas.**

 **Feliz año nuevo lectores!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico se mantenía pegada a la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón por el cual había entrado de manera infraganti, estaba bastante segura de que ya llevaba algunos minutos aguantando la respiración y manteniendo su cabeza en una posición bastante incómoda pues procuraba mantener su mirada por arriba del cuello de la chica rubia que no le paraba de sonreír, después de todo ella tenía algo con Umi...bueno a decir verdad con Umi no estaba muy segura de que clase de relación llevaba pues realmente nunca le había pedido ser su novia o algo por el estiló, agito la cabeza buscando sacar todo eso de su mente pues estaba segura que este no era el mejor momento para pensar en esa clase de cosas,no no no definitivamente debía mantener su mirada en el depredador frente a ella por lo que volvió su mirada hacia la cama pero la rubia ya no estaba ahí. De acuerdo quizá lo que había sucedido es que al saltar por el balcón realmente no había llegado al otro si no que había caído y justo ahora la transportaban al hospital realizando la labor de salvar su vida. La rubia era un ángel que había venido por su alma para llevarla al paraíso,pero los de la ambulancia lograron estabilizarla y ahora solo tenía que esperar a despertar,por supuesto Nico!,eso incluso explica la belleza celestial que tenía la chica rubia, es una explicación perfectamente lógica y sin fallas. Se daba palmaditas mentales a sí misma en reconocimiento por sus habilidades deductivas,ahora solo debía aguardar y terminaría despertando en el hospital...pensándolo bien,¿no debía preocuparse más por haber caído de un cuarto piso y ir rumbo al hospital?.

-¿se te perdió algo?- le susurraron al oído a la pelinegra de ojos rubí, la recorrió un escalofrío por el susto y se apresuró a girarse,apenas lo hizo terminó arrepintiéndose. A unos centímetros de su cara se encontraba el "ángel" la estaba mirando con una expresión que Nico ya conocía,bueno esto tiraba su teoría del ángel por los suelos lo que había pasado obviamente es que cuando se distrajo la rubia había aprovechado para ponerse a un lado de ella. Bueno como mínimo eso significaba que no iba rumbo al hospital,aun así su instinto le decía que su integridad estaba en peligro si no se apresuraba a salir de ahí,por lo que volviendo a lo importante,debía encontrar una forma de salir.

-¿te comió la lengua el gato?- otra pregunta de la rubia que estaba comenzando a acercarse más.

-bueno,no fue precisamente un gato- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la de mirada carmín.

Eso detuvo bruscamente a la oji-azul quien no esperaba una respuesta tan sincera. Vamos es decir, es bastante obvio que si una chica entra por tu balcón a primera hora de la mañana solo llevando una camisa puesta y con un aroma particularmente apetecible no es porque viniera de misa,pero por lo menos la gente normal intenta encubrirse con alguna excusa por más torpe que fuera,era sentido común,por lo que sin poder contenerse terminó soltando una sonora carcajada debido a la respuesta, quitándole toda la intensidad al momento.

Nico se sentía indignada y sabía que justo ahora se encontraba sonrojada,ella había respondido lo más honesta y decentemente posible la pregunta de la rubia, quien correspondió burlándose de ella! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!?.Definitivamente no la perdonaría por hacer eso,aunque bueno realmente no es que la respuesta que dio se pudiese tomar precisamente con seriedad,pero ese no es el punto aquí,por lo que indignadamente y aprovechando que la rubia estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose, la de cabellera azabache con movimientos casi felinos,es decir arrastrándose por el piso y trastabillando al levantarse la evadió.

-hey! ¿A donde vas?- la azabache escucho a la rubia tras de sí, más apresuradamente comenzó a buscar la salida. No tuvo que buscar demasiado el apartamento era muy parecido al de Umi por lo que rápidamente dio con la puerta,milagrosamente esta se encontraba abierta y se dio prisa en salir…

Después de 3 segundos se dio cuenta de que eso había sido un enorme error.

"Muy bien! enumeremos porque esto fue un error mi querida Nico" se dijo mentalmente la pelinegra "punto número uno:éstas en un edificio de apartamentos en el que no vives. Punto número dos:¡ni siquiera traes ropa interior!,solo la linda camisa que le robaste del armario a Umi. Punto número tres y más importante justo ahora Umi está saliendo de su apartamento con sus dos amigas que te están mirando bastante raro" prefirió evitar la mirada de la peliazul en ese momento. Intento entrar nuevamente al departamento del que había salido, pero la rubia ya se encontraba en la puerta,nuevamente retrocedió y echó a correr por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

-Huele muy bien nya-

-Rin-chan habíamos acordado que era la comida-

-claro que no nya! Esto es un aroma diferente,¿que ustedes no lo perciben?- hablaba la pelinaranja,volvía a olisquear el aire justo al salir del departamento, presto atención al pasillo su vista inmediatamente ubico a la dueña de aquel aroma,la pelinegra que se encontraba en el pasillo,por un segundo las miro después se giró y después giró una vez más tomando rumbo hacia el ascensor.

-parece que tenías razón-le dijo su amiga de ojos esmeralda mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios al ver a la pobre pelinegra intentar huir.

-voy a alcanzarla! Nya- grito la pelinaranja con su usual entusiasmo y pegando un brinquito. Su amiga de ojos turquesa estuvo a punto de interrumpirla pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Umi se le adelantó sorprendiéndola no solo por la rapidez de su actuar sino también por el claro gesto de molestia que tenía.

La de cabellos azules se había preocupado cuando revisaron el balcón y Nico no se encontraba ahí,pero al final se convenció de que la chica con la que había pasado la noche,se escondió demasiado bien y por eso no la habian podido encontrar, aun asi tenia que sacar a sus amigas del apartamento para que Nico pudiera salir y cuando salian el grito de Rin la hizo mirar al pasillo justo para ver a la pelinegra llevando una de sus camisas y saliendo del apartamento de su vecina.

Detuvo con brusquedad a su amiga más baja dejándose llevar por su instinto y no utilizando la razón,no podía permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima a Nico además de ella...rápidamente detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, ella no era dueña de Nico ni nada parecido no podía limitar con quien saliese la pelinegra...por alguna razón pensar eso no le resultaba agradable, sin darse cuenta iba aparentando con más fuerza el hombro de su amiga.

-nya! Umi eso duele- chillo la pelinaranja a la par que intentaba soltarse- y más importante! Se está escapando nya! -esto hizo reaccionar a la más alta quien se apresuró a soltar a su amiga-no te vayas nya! -grito Rin intentando detener a la chica que ya se encontraba frente al ascensor, a la par que empezaba a correr pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos pues chocó contra una rubia que llevaba poca ropa y acababa de salir del mismo apartamento que la pelinegra, ambas chicas fueron a dar al piso.

Volviendo con la chica de cabello azabache, esta se encontraba en total estado de alarma. Primero había pensado en tomar el ascensor y bajar civilizadamente pero entonces escuchó el alboroto que se estaba montando tras ella por lo que optó a bajar lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran por las escaleras ,había logrado bajar ya cuatro pisos pero aún podía escuchar que alguien la seguía pues se apreciaban los pasos en las escaleras,cuando llego al ultimo piso dio un salto de emoción para bajar de una vez los tres últimos escalones "¡lo logre!" celebraba internamente y entonces se percató de una pelirroja, estaba hincada con una cámara en las manos y demasiado cerca de la escalera,por el impulso de su salto no la iba a lograr sortearla.

Click,click,click,click.

La pelirroja tomó varias fotos de la chica que iba a estamparse contra ella. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla con un grácil y fluido movimiento se puso de pie para seguidamente dar un paso atrás, la pelinegra chocó contra su pecho y ella la sostuvo por la cadera para evitar callera.

-buenos días Umi- saludaba la rubia desde el piso mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía su vecina para levantarse, a ella y a la pelinaranja contra la que había chocado en su persecución a la linda invasora de su departamento, aunque no lo hacia con muy buen gesto.

-buenos días Srta. Ayase-

-no te había dicho ¿que no fueras tan formal conmigo?-

-y no le había dicho yo ¿que no fuese tan familiar conmigo? Le sugeriría vestirse antes de salir-

Su breve intercambio de palabras había cargado el ambiente de una tensión casi palpable.

La pelinaranja una vez de pie ignoro olímpicamente la confrontación entre las vecinas y nuevamente emprendió su carrera tras la chica de aroma apetecible bajando por las escaleras.

Umi por su lado, después del intercambio incomodo de saludos con la rubia se fue directo al ascensor luchando contra su urgencia de bajar rápidamente por las escaleras, si demostraba que estaba siguiendo a la pelinegra el esfuerzo porque no la hubieran encontrado en su departamento habría sido por nada.

Finalmente la chica de cabello morado y ojos esmeralda se acercó a la rubia.

-tendrás que disculpar a Umi, es un poco temperamental- le hablaba mientras le sonreía.

-oh no te preocupes, llevo un tiempo siendo su vecina,me doy una idea- respondió la de ojos azules y le extendió la mano -soy Elichica Ayase, un gusto-

Tomo su mano correspondiendo el saludo -Nozomi Toujo- le recorrió sin demasiado disimulo el cuerpo con la mirada -igualmente, un gusto conocerte en esta...particular situación- terminó recordando a la pelinegra -¿es muy común ver a chicas huir despavoridamente de tu casa?-

La rubia se rió -en absoluto, es mas normal que no quieran salir-

Lo primero que escucho Umi fue "¡No es justo!,me ganaron nya",antes de que las puertas se abrieran, no le dio buena espina. Cuando al fin pudo ver la recepción, su amiga se encontraba en las escaleras y justo frente a ella Nico estaba muy pegada a una pelirroja que la sostenía por las caderas,se le estaba agotando la paciencia, primero la ve salir del departamento de Ayase solo con una camisa y ahora estaba pegada a una pelirroja,bufó frustrada,sabia que realmente eso no era por gusto de la pelinegra.

-podrías quitarte de una vez- escuchó aquella voz malhumorada. Levantó la vista encontrándose con unos ojos rasgados con iris violetas que eran muy bonitos a pesar de lucir molestos - y bien,¿esperas algo?- Nico no había tenido la mejor mañana del mundo,no estaba en la disposición de que le reclamarán algo, frunció el ceño y se separó agresivamente empujando a la pelirroja por los hombros -oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?- Estaba a punto de gritarle pero recordó que solo traía la camisa puesta, nuevamente se sonrojo y simplemente la evadió mordiéndose la lengua por el coraje.

Ahí Rin vio su oportunidad pasó de largo a la pelirroja y alcanzó a la chica que solo se cubría con una camisa. -hey tu! Hey hey hey nya- le tocó el hombro.

La pelinegra se giró y la miró furiosa -¿¡que quieres!?-

Tmmbló ligeramente en su lugar -ah yo bueno...quería saber si nya-

-no tengo todo el día,¿que quieres?- Rin estaba nerviosa, se bajo el cierre de la sudadera negra que llevaba para seguidamente ofrecersela a la chica que tenía ojos carmín.

-no creo...que la camisa sea suficiente nya- la pelinegra la miró confundida -¿saldrás estando así a la calle? nya- le señaló la camisa,en respuesta la chica bajó la vista un momento y después le arrebató la sudadera.

-gracias- le dijo bajó y de mala gana mientras se la ponía y se acomodaba el gorro para cubrir su cara lo mejor posible para después salir corriendo a la calle. La pelinaranja se quedó mirando por donde se había ido.

La chica de cabello cobalto se había quedado al margen viendo toda la escena, desde que la morena empujó a la pelirroja, lo que le saco una risita, hasta que su amiga había echado a correr tras ella, eso la preocupo un momento pero finalmente Rin solo le había dado su sudadera y la dejó ir,entonces se le acercó y le tocó el hombro.

-¿solo querías darle tu sudadera?- le preguntó,su amiga tenía cara de ensoñación en ese momento pero después de unos segundos reaccionó a la pregunta.

-mi sudadera nya…- y entonces se dio cuenta -n-no, no! Una cita!- corrió hacia la calle y miro a ambos lados -quería una cita! nya-.

* * *

 **-Nota del autor**

 **Bajen sus tridentes y antorchas por favor! Se que me demore la vida con el segundo capítulo (el tercero no tardara tanto) pero ya saben jeje cosillas que pasan y lo retrasan, perdón!**

 **Y bueno quería actualizar mas temprano pero...intenten escribir algo cómico/romántico mientras ven "el demonio bajo la piel" y verán que no es fácil!**

 **Pero bueno! Perdón otra vez y pregunta, qué prefieren en este fic que sea normalito o con un toque de habilidades sobrenaturales? (Nada muy extravagante)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Kotori, ¿estas?- una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules se asomaba al apartamento de su amiga manteniéndose detrás de la puerta entreabierta, prefería ser cuidadosa cuando se trataba de invadir la privacidad de la chica de cabello cenizo. No recibió ninguna respuesta lo cual podría significar que Kotori no estaba, que estaba dormida o quizá estaba haciendo algo importante y por eso no le contestaba, Honoka cerró los ojos y apretó los labios pensando que debería hacer. La opción más viable sería irse y llamar a Kotori más tarde pero había una pequeña voz curiosa en su cabeza que la incitaba a entrar a la habitación - bueno, una pequeña mirada no hará daño a nadie -hablo con voz relajada. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano se estampó contra el marco justo al lado de su cabeza.

\- Honoka, por favor no entres a mi habitación, está toda desordenada -decía una amable voz a su espalda.

\- aaahh ¡Kotori! - la pelinaranja rápidamente se giró para quedar de frente, su amiga tenía ojeras el largo cabello gris revuelto y vestía muy formal, un pantalón oscuro de corte recto sujeto con tirantes, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos de vestir color café muy bien lustrados - luces como un gángster, será que no me dejas entrar a tu habitación porque tienes a alguna inocente víctima ahí -

\- jeje oh vamos Honoka, si quisiera romper las rodillas de alguien para cobrar una deuda no lo haría en mi habitación - la chica de ojos ámbar había respondido aquello con un pequeño gesto oscuro y un intento de sonrisa malvada, pero no lograba lucir amenazante. Aun así la pelinaranja trago grueso.

\- ¿hablas en serio? - Kotori soltó nuevamente una risita, pasó al lado de su amiga entrando a la habitacion.

-es una broma, te veo en clase y deja de intentar ver que hay aquí dentro- y cerró la puerta. La chica de ojos azules se quedó congelada un momento, para seguida y mecánicamente dar la vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, Kotori tenía más secretos de los que imaginaba.

Nico respiraba agitada y pesadamente, básicamente había corrido desde el edificio de departamentos de Umi hasta el suyo, se dejó caer ligeramente contra el marco de la puerta del edificio buscando recuperar el aliento, un poco más calmada se palpó los costados buscando sus llaves, que evidentemente no estaban porque se habían quedado en sus pantalones, pantalones que obviamente no traía puestos, estaba a punto de comenzar una rabieta pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¡oh! ¿Señorita Nico se encuentra bien?- inmediatamente los ojos rubi se concenraron una muchachita peligris que había abierto la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

\- You, ¿qué haces aquí? - la pelinegra miraba interrogativa a la chica que le daba la "bienvenida", se preguntaba a donde había ido la amable mujer mayor que era la portera de su edificio.

\- la señora Kunikida me pidió que la ayudará - You se paró muy recta e hizo un saludo militar -es mi deber vigilar esta entrada, por cierto creo que debería entrar ya que no está muy vestida-

Nico no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces por lo que se apresuro a entrar y You la siguió -gracias y por cierto no me hables de usted, haces que me sienta vieja-

-lo siento, ah por cierto- la peligris se adelantó, casi pegado a la pared del fondo de la entrada había una especie de pequeño mostrador paso detrás de él, cuando volvió con Nico llevaba un pantalón y un juego de llaves que le ofreció con una sonrisa.

\- la señora Kunikida dijo que podrías necesitar esto -

Nico no sabia cual era la forma adecuada de reaccionar, por lo que simplemente puso gesto derrotado y tomó las cosas que le ofrecía la menor, resignadamente se puso los pantalones ante la mirada brillante de You, viendolo bien tenía unos ojos azules muy intensos, un segundo -¿¡ porque me miras tan atentamente !?-

De inmediato la otra puso sus brazos frente a ella y una sonrisa de disculpa -lo siento pero, ¿esto de que llegues sin ropa te pasa muy seguido? - A la mayor se le subieron los colores al rostro y casi se podría jurar que le salía humo por los oídos, se preguntaba cuánto más podría dañar su dignidad en una sola mañana, no tenía idea de cómo responder a la pregunta, pensándolo detenidamente porque la señora Kunikida tenía pantalones de emergencia y porque le había dicho a You que podría pasar, está bien quizá perdía su ropa con cierta frecuencia, ¡pero no era por los motivos que se podrían creer!, solo tenía un poco de mala suerte de vez en cuando.

Por su lado la oji-azul ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones y un rubor más claro se observaba en sus mejillas, se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de haber preguntado. Cuando Nico lo noto se apresuró a responder -¡no es lo que crees!, así que no te hagas ideas raras-

-esta bien, solo tenía algo de curiosidad, no es común ver a alguien en público sin pantalones-

La morena prefirió no seguir con aquella plática, por lo que se despidió de la servicial peligris y subió las escaleras hasta su departamento, una vez dentro se quitó la sudadera junto con la camisa dejando su torso desnudo, miró detenidamente la sudadera y tenía unas adorables orejas de gato -quizá debería devolvérsela a Umi, debería llamarla- se acercó al teléfono y tenía un mensaje de voz, le dio a reproducir lo primero que escuchó fue música y después la alegre voz de Hanayo *Hola Nico he intentado localizarte pero al parecer tienes el teléfono apagado, recuerdas estabas buscando un nuevo espectáculo, quizá encontré algo que podría interesarte ¿alguna vez has ido a un cabaret?...oh va a empezar algo interesante, debo colgar espero tu llamada, bye bye*.

-un cabaret...podría funcionar, espera ¿¡Hanayo estaba en un cabaret!?-

Kotori estaba cansada, caminaba medio dormida por el campus se había dado un baño rápido pero no había funcionado para despertarla. Justo ahora pasaba al lado del estudio de ballet -tener a alguna bailarina sería bueno, pero...-sus ojos fueron directo a una chica rubia -si intentara invitar a alguna seguro que la presidenta Eli se molestaría wuuuuaahhhh- un gran bostezo se le escapó -solo un momento- cerró los ojos, lo siguiente que supo fue que algo la había golpeado y le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Al abrir los ojos estaba cayendo, no tenía la fuerza ni para meter las manos "esto va a doler" fue lo único que se le pasó por la mente y nuevamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero el golpe contra el piso no llegó por el contrario aterrizó en algo suave y cálido, justo lo que necesitaba.

-quitate, por favor-

\- uummm -

-en serio, ¡quitate de encima pesas!- aquel grito hizo que Kotori se sobresaltara, se medio levantó apoyándose en sus manos quedando hincada, bajó su cuerpo se encontraba una pelinegra de ojos carmín, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa que favorecía su claro tono de piel. La peligris no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándola, quizá estaba soñando pues aquella chica tenía una belleza que le parecía irreal.

Por su lado Nico estaba quedándose sin aire, la chica de cabello gris estaba dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella y no parecía tener la intención de quitarse, ¡hoy no era su día!, primero la clase de baile de salón la había atrapado y obligado a participar en un baile de muestra cosa que le había provocado un estrés terrible pues sabía que podría encontrarse con Umi a quien había estado evadiendo desde que había escapado de su departamento medio desnuda, una vez que termino la muestra salió corriendo a toda velocidad y en su afán de huir había terminado chocando con la peligris.

-disculpa- la morena se sobresaltó al sentir una caricia en su mejilla, aprovechando que se había puesto a divagar la chica sobre ella se acomodo mejor, ya no la aplastaba pero estaba demasiado cerca de su cara y porque le tocaba el rostro se tomaba muchas libertades -¿vestirás ropa de encaje para mi?-

* * *

 **Pienso que a estas alturas, disculparme por demorar tanto en actualizar no es suficiente, pero muchos cambios en mi vida y detallitos así, hasta sacar este capitulo fue muy complicado, muchas gracias por leer! Y lo siento mucho!**


End file.
